Arlen 2022 A Dark Future
by TCBYBandito666
Summary: We take a look at the dark future of Arlen.


It s 2022, Arlen Texas. Rainey Street is now a ghetto.

Hank Hill - Committed suicide in 2016 after finding Peggy sleeping with Carl Moss.

Peggy Hill - After cheating for years with Carl Moss, gets remarried to him they move to Florida.

Bobby Hill- After high school he got hooked on meth. He was clean briefly before his fathers death. He s now a pain pill junkie living in a shotgun house in Durndell County. He is a dead beat dad as he has 3 kids he hasn t seen in years.

Luanne Platter- Broke up with Lucky in 2013. Started doing heroine. Her children were put in foster care. She lives in the nearly condemned house that Bill owned. (More on that later). Turns tricks in West Arlen for drug money.

Lucky- After breaking up with Luanne he was tragically killed in a hunting accident in 2014 leaving 2 children with no father.

Bill Dauterive- Left his job with the Army after missing too many days due to rampant drug use . Luanne moved in with him and they were fuck buddies. Luanne was mostly using him for a place to stay he fell into drugs when she was there and ended up dying in 2013 due to a overdose.

Dale Gribble- Dale was arrested on 16 counts of child pornography after his computer was seized by federal agents. He was sentenced to 25 years in prison with parole he could get out in 2032.

Nancy Gribble- Was forced to move to California due to Dale s 2012 arrest. She was recruited to do Milf Porn and has made nearly a million dollars in the industry. She s neglected Joseph though.

Joseph Gribble - After moving with Nancy in 2012 to California he got into gang activity. He was arrested in a 2014 Armed Robbery and was sentenced to 5 years in prison.

Jeff Boomhauer- Passed away in 2015 after a short battle with aids. All of his unprotected sex caught up wit him.

John Redcorn - Sadden with his son Joseph s arrested he got into a life of drug use while fronting his band Big Mountain Fudge Cake, Sadly on July 9th 2015th he was shot 3 times on stage while performing by a skitzo ex marine. He was rushed to a hospital but died on the way.

Buck Strickland - Dead, Passed away due to a heart attack in the back room of Strickland propane. Sometime in 2012

Connie Souphanousiphone- Connie went to UCLA on a full ride sadly during her freshman year she was raped by 3 football players. She got knocked up despite , Khan telling her to get an abortion she had it and moved to Idaho.

Khan Souphanousiphone - Disappointed that his daughter dropped out of high school he committed suicide in 2017 by setting his house on fire

Minh Souphanousinphone- Escaped the house fire with no injuries but moved in with Nancy in Califronia she also joined the MILF Porn industry where she makes $200,000 a year. Unfortunately has a bad cocaine problem.

DiDi Hill - Devastated after Cotton s death she moved to West Virigina where she raised GH alone. Sadly she is currently battling Lung Cancer.

GH Hill- Left Texas with his Mother after a rocky childhood with no father. He was a honor student at Williams Lake High School in West Virginia and now a Graduate student at Dartmouth University. \  
Joe Jack - Battled alcoholism his entire life died in a DUI accident in 2013

Tilly Hill- Hank s mom devastated by his suicide went down hill quick and died due to heart issues.

Octavio - Dales right hand man was arrested at the Border trying to bring in drugs from the Mexico border.

Stuart Dooley - Graduated Arlen High school but died shortly afterwards as he wrecked his truck off a bridge.

Lady Bug- Was shot in the head by Hank before he killed himself

Clark Peters- was arrested in 2018 after the rape and murder of his then GF Rev Karen Stroup

Karen Stroup- Left church became an Atheist, Partied hard and got involved with Clark Peters 28 years her young. After a wild night of partying she was raped and killed by Clark Peters

Chane Wassanasong- Originally went to Harvard but was kicked out as he was the master mind behind a major cheating scandal. Disowned by his parents he sells drugs in Belton Texas

Carl Moss- living with new life Peggy in Daytona, Florida


End file.
